


Bone Dry

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Laundromat, Nonbinary Frisk, Sans has knowledge of resets, Sans is a little irritable., day in the life, interdimentional phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Sans and Papyrus go to the laundromat.





	Bone Dry

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net.

"SANS. SANS, WAKE UP!"

The short skeleton opened his right eye just a bit. The surface world, check, apartment, check. Papyrus waking him up for some arbitrary reason that's only important to him?

...Check.

"yeah, bro?" He asked, rolling over from his side to his back. The sunlight was peeking through the window in his room. Sunlight that was readily available. Wasn't THAT a novel concept. He buried his head in his fresh pillow. Frisk had gotten it for him. It was...nice. After he figured out the money system again on the surface (goddamned that inflation, what the hell.), he would have to treat them to a drink, or to food, or whatever. He still had the sheets from the old place in Snowdin. They didn't smell...too bad.

"IT HAS BEEN A MONTH, AND YET YOU STILL HAVEN'T DONE YOUR LAUNDRY. TODAY WE WILL RECTIFY THAT!" There was a jangle of the doorknob.

"paps, we don't have to do laundry as often as humans. no skin that sheds. the most we gotta deal with is sweat.' He closes his eyes and begins to snooze again before...

"PALTRY EXCUSE. YOU HAVEN'T WASHED YOUR SOCKS SINCE WE CAME UP HERE."

"i haven't washed my socks ever"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"nothing, bro. lemme get up, and i'll get a sock-et on it." His grin got bigger, as he heard his brother's 'Nyehhhhhh!' through the door. What time was it anyway? Dawn? After being underground for so long, his circadian rhythm was screwed up. Dawn looked much like dusk, to be honest.

He buried his head back in his pillow, before sighing, and pushing himself up, finding some clothing, and putting it on. It always kind of unnerved him to see himself without much clothing on...just a skeleton. He knew he should be used to it after all this time, but...still, putting on more clothes was better.

He opened the door, Papyrus standing right there with an empty mesh laundry bag in his hand. He handed it to him. "FOR YOUR SOCKS, AND OTHER THINGS"

Sans grabbed it. "uh, do you know where the place to do laundry is?"

"OF COURSE. I FOUND IT YESTERDAY."

Sans put his socks and other accouterments into the bag. They were easy to find, there in the corner away from the bed. Just like in Snowdin. He looked at Papyrus and nodded. "alright, lead the way"

"GOODIE. I GET TO SHOW YOU A PLACE TO GO FOR ONCE"

"yes, before i can make a shortcut."

They left the apartment complex and walked down the street. It was so different from what Sans remembered. There were so many humans..everywhere. Most of them looked at the two brothers and sought to avoid them. Sans didn't much care, but then there was Papyrus always trying to make friends with everyone. He wondered how well THAT would go over on the surface. In the underground they pretty much just tolerated it...but, here...

"WE HAVE ARRIVED, DEAR BROTHER" They stopped at a building that had small cubes and such inside. The lettering on the outside said "Mudd's Suds. You mudd 'em, we sud em." Some of the cubes had circular windows on them, and the building itself had large windows so that one could see into it. There was also a table, chairs, and a television blaring some kind of news station.

Sans followed him inside, totting his bag in the process. "so, do you know how to work these machines."

"I WILL FIND OUT" He goes up to the nearest human, and starts with "HUMAN. I HAVE A QUESTION! HOW DO YOU WORK THESE CONTRAPTIONS?"

Sans watched as the human was rather flabbergasted by a talking skeleton, and looked around. There were directions right on the machines. He walked up to one of the top-loaded washers and read them. Ah. So they needed quarters. A quarter...of a dollar. He wondered idly how much gold would go for. He looked across the street, seeing a 'We Buy Gold' store.

'paps, going across the street for a minute.' He said, before walking out the door after overhearing something to the effect of 'MY PASTA IS AMAZING, HUMAN'. He figured that Papyrus would be at that conversation for a while. He crossed the street while looking both ways, before entering the shop.

And there, he saw all kinds of monsters, with two stressed-out-looking humans behind the counter. There was a low hum as everyone was talking to each other, and a line up to the counter. Sans filed in behind them. Apparently, everyone wanted to sell their gold. Made sense.

Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring*. He blinked and stepped outside before answering it. It was Frisk.

"sup, kid? yep. yep...we're over here at the laundromat near the apartment. yep. paps is over there...i'm over here selling gold. sure. yep. see you soon." He turned the phone off and crossed the street again, seeing Papyrus sitting there with their bags of dirty laundry in his hand watching the television raptly. "hey, bro, what's spinning?" He said while sitting next to him. There were no more humans around.

Papyrus looked at him with a long-suffering grin. "THE HUMAN SAID THEY HAD A RECIPE THEY WERE GOING TO SHOW ME. THEY LEFT TO GO GET IT."

"cool. figure out how to work the machines?"

"YES, I GOT IT. WE NEED QUARTERS."

"yes. frisk is on their way."

"OH GOODY! I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM SINCE YESTERDAY"

The television was talking about how since the monsters had come to the surface, that gold had flooded into the economy, and gold was now going for dirt cheap. He was afraid of that. Soon, it appeared that it would be worth less than in New Home. It already was in some places. He jangled the coins in his pocket idly. How much were they worth now?

There was the sound of a bell, as Frisk entered the laundromat. "HEY FRISK. GOOD TO SEE YOU."

"Hi." They smiled and looked at Sans. "So, I have a couple rolls of quarters for you." Reaching into their pocket, they pulled out the rolls and handed them to him.

"thanks. apparently, gold prices are tanking..and we're going to have to get jobs soon."

"SENTRY DUTY. I WILL BE A GREAT SENTRY."

Frisk looked at Papyrus and smiled kindly. "...you could try, Paps. We will have to work together with Asgore in order to get monsters allowed into the military."

"I WILL GO TO THE RECRUITMENT STATION AND TRY TOMORROW."

"okay, big guy. i'm going to start the laundry, then." Sans winked at Frisk. "thanks for the quarters, kid, I owe you."

Frisk smiled and nodded. "Good luck, Papyrus. I have to head back to the town hall." They waved, "bye guys."

"BYE"

"see yah"

Sans looked down at the quarters and smiled, before beginning to load the machines up. Slots for the quarters, you put the clothes in, you get the detergent, blah blah, same as before...

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE, BROTHER"

"i have...it's just been awhile," Sans said quietly, starting the machine. He went ahead and combined the loads, as there wasn't too much in either bag.

"GOOD THAT YOU REMEMBER," Papyrus said, before sitting down on the couch again.

He nodded, and smiled. "there." He turned to the taller skeleton. "what would you like to do in the meantime? we could go back to the apartment, or..."

"OH? IT DOES IT ITSELF?"

"yeah. just turn on the wash, it washes, come back, put the stuff in the dryer, it dries, you take it home."

"I COULD GO TO THE RECRUITMENT OFFICE TODAY"

"i suppose so...we would have time."

"OKAY. LET'S GO."

"ok"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WON'T LET ME IN THE MILITARY"

"paps-"

"I'M QUALIFIED"

"yes, but-"

"I'M TRAINED"

"i-"

"I WILL MAKE THEM LET ME IN"

Sans sighed. "ok, big guy." He sat on the couch in the laundromat, watching his brother load the dryer. He was getting Deja-vous a bit...kind of like when Papyrus had wanted to be in the royal guard. Didn't matter. He just wanted him to be happy. Hopefully, Asgore would come through with the law amendment about monsters joining. For his brother's sake.

"HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE?"

"a few minutes. not as long as washing." Sans looked at his phone and started to scroll through his newsfeeds. Swatches of other timelines updated him on what was going on. His phone...basically an interdimensional tether. The others didn't know that, though. Apparently, Frisk was in most of the timelines and was the key to most of the RESETS, and most of everything else. The kid was special, that's for sure. Only a few times had they killed everyone... He scrolled more, before putting the phone away.

"AH, OKAY." Papyrus stood there, then went and sat down on the couch beside his brother. "..THAT HUMAN NEVER CAME BACK WITH THE RECIPES."

"maybe they forgot, looking up more...pastabilities"

"MAYBE," Papyrus said, before pausing and going 'nyeh' under his breath at the pun.

Sans smiled to himself as he watched the television. The news was off, and now there was some kind of commercial. He was amazed at how many commercials there were in a short time span. He supposed it was to get the maximum number of people to buy whatever it was they were selling. Pretty annoying that it was so often.

The few minutes that the clothing was drying passed fairly quickly. They basically just watched television and talked about what their new jobs might be. Sans figured that he would find a place with Alphys, though he wasn't sure how they might cross-check his references. He knew the stuff, but he didn't know about having certification to know the stuff. Humans seemed relatively preoccupied with 'proving' that they knew things, rather than applying that knowledge as monsters did.

They gathered up the clothes and headed home.

"I'M GOING OUT, SANS"

"cool." he paused. "oh, and paps?"

"WHAT, BROTHER?"

"don't go to the recruiter's house."

**Author's Note:**

> Megalovania is Sans' ringtone.


End file.
